Destiny's Sorrow
by moonchild02
Summary: Sequel to 'Destiny Can Seem So Wrong.' What will become of Serena and Raye's friendship when Raye learns that Serena has deceived her to be with Darien?
1. Never Be Untrue

Destiny's Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N: Welcome to the sequel of Destiny Can Seem So Wrong, "Destiny's Sorrow." I got told that I must do a sequel so that my dependable reviewers from the original Destiny Can Seem So Wrong could find out what becomes of Serena's deception towards Raye. *Laughs* Well, here is the sequel. Enjoy and watch what happens!  
  
Chapter 1— Never Be Untrue  
  
It should have been complete bliss, absolute perfection. But all Serena Tsukino could think about was the rotten way she had gone about getting what she wanted: Darien Shields. How she had caused her best friend Raye Hino so much pain—pain that Raye was unaware Serena had caused her to boot. Insane guilt burned within Serena as she battled to regain the blissful feeling she'd had for the first few seconds nestled in Darien's devoted arms.  
  
Darien rarely missed a trick, however. He knew that Serena was feeling guilty about what she had done to Raye. The only reason that he had not known of Serena's deception to begin with was that she had actually become his ex-girlfriend Raye Hino! How was this so? Serena merely used a device known as the Luna Pen, a very powerful transforming tool that enabled her to become anything she wanted. How did Serena get this cosmic pen? Through her destiny of being Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice, sworn to defend the Earth from evil. So Serena was one complex girl!  
  
"Serena," Darien said in his low and soothing voice, rubbing her back. His hands were encased in long white gloves: the reason being that he was Tuxedo Mask, sworn protector of the Sailor Soldiers. He transformed every time any harm threatened to befall Sailor Moon and her Scouts. How this was so he wasn't sure yet. It just seemed to happen. He was becoming better at controlling when he wanted to become Tuxedo Mask, which was a relief to him.  
  
Serena's long blonde hair cascaded down her slender back as she lifted her head to look at him with upset blue eyes. "Oh, Darien, I feel horrible. Not because I'm with you... of course not, because of how I went about getting you... poor Raye... I feel so guilty! I can hardly stand it."  
  
Her hands, also encased in long white gloves as a result of having transformed into Sailor Moon, clenched Darien's black tuxedo jacket—she didn't want to let go, not now that she had him, but she felt like a jerk when she thought of heartbroken Raye sitting alone in her bedroom crying her eyes out right now. The image in Serena's mind caused tears to build in her own eyes.  
  
All Darien could do was hold the young girl in his arms, trying the best he could to calm her. "Serena, listen to me. We can keep it a secret for now if that will make things easier."  
  
"It won't, don't you see? It will only disappoint her more if we lie!" Serena's fists pounded his forearms in pure frustration. "I just don't know what to do, I really don't."  
  
"Nobody said you had to decide right away," Darien rationalised. "But no matter what, you know I'll always be here when you need me. Isn't that what counts?" He stroked her cheek tenderly, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped from her eye.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Serena murmured, melting against her beloved Tuxedo Mask once more. She held him tight, content for the moment.  
  
***  
  
Raye Hino pulled another tissue from her almost-empty box and wiped at her big violet-tinted eyes, but it was useless. Just picturing Darien's furious face the day he told her it was over sent her into a fresh round of tears. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such vicious treatment from a man she thought loved her. Correction—a man who had TOLD her he loved her... several times.  
  
A tentative knock sounded at the sliding door of Raye's bedroom. Hearing no response from Raye, the person on the other side opened the door slightly to display his face. It was Chad; the retired rock star that was boarding at the temple Raye lived at with her grandfather.  
  
"Do ya need anything, Raye?" Chad asked nervously. He always had been scared of Raye because she was so feisty and was known to cut him into a million little pieces with the looks she gave him.  
  
Raye shook her jet-black head, hair spilling all over the place, lustrous and beautiful. But Raye didn't even care how she looked now. There was nobody who was going to tell her how gorgeous she was. Nobody that counted as much as Darien... "No, Chad. I really want to be left alone now. Please go."  
  
Chad persisted. "Are ya sure, Raye? A cup of tea, or some muffins? Anything at all?"  
  
"I said no! Now go away!" Raye shouted, her voice cracking from the strain of being raised after two days of barely talking. The hurt on Chad's face instantly made her regret her words. "I'm sorry, Chad. I don't want anything. Really. I just want to be alone."  
  
"Sure, Raye." Chad slunk out, head bowed. He gently closed the door and Raye was left alone again.  
  
Tossing the empty tissue box across the room after she removed the lone tissue left inside, Raye muttered, "I should have asked him to get me a new box of tissues." She wiped her running nose and lay back against the soft, plush pillows against her bed head. Thank God for Serena, though. She had been the solo source of comfort for Raye during the painful days since the break-up between she and Darien, and Raye was genuinely thankful.  
  
After the way Raye had treated her best friend during the relationship with Darien, it was a wonder Serena had chosen to stick around, really. If Serena treated her like that, she would have dumped the girl in a second. But Serena was and had always been loyal and true, something that Raye would cherish from now on instead of picking at.  
  
Sometimes she really treated Serena like garbage, and the girl had done nothing to deserve it. Raye knew Serena would never be untrue to her. She'd even sat here with Raye and totally dumped on Darien; just as upset as Raye about the abrupt way he had treated her.  
  
"I'm such a bitch," Raye snuffled, taking down the picture of she and Serena from her bookcase and smiling crookedly as more tears threatened to fall. "I'm sorry, Serena. I know you'd never turn your back on me. I promise I won't ever treat you badly again."  
  
***  
  
"Raye won't come out of her room," Chad said to Lita, Mina and Amy apologetically. They were Raye's friends and Sailor Jupiter, Venus and Mercury respectively. Of course, Chad didn't know this, and he certainly didn't know that Raye was Sailor Mars. "Sorry. You might have to come back another time."  
  
Mina sighed raggedly. "That's okay, Chad. It's not your fault. We'll come back later."  
  
The four girls preceded the walk down the many steps that led away from the temple. Lita folded her arms, her green eyes stormy. "That's it!" she shouted.  
  
"What's it?" the blonde, blue-eyed Mina asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Lita? You look so angry," Amy observed, her own blue eyes clouding in concern.  
  
"Well, of course I'm angry!" Lita exploded. "That rat Darien has some nerve hurting Raye like he did. I'm going to go to his place and teach him a thing or two!" Her long brunette ponytail flew out behind her as she picked up her pace.  
  
Amy sighed, rubbing a hand over her short blue hair in defeat. "Right."  
  
"Are you with me? Nobody treats a fellow Scout like that. All for one and one for all, remember?" Lita continued, fired up.  
  
"Uh-huh," Mina responded, tightening the orange bow holding back her lengthy hair.  
  
"I mean it, you guys. He's treated both Raye and Serena like garbage and it's time someone stopped him treating girls like that!" Lita finished with passion.  
  
Mina and Amy had no choice but to submit and follow Lita to Darien's apartment. Soon they had arrived there. Lita bashed on the door, irate.  
  
"Darien! We know you're in there! Open the door!" she hollered.  
  
"Wait—" Darien's voice cautioned.  
  
"No way! We're comin' in!" Lita shouted, and opened the door—to see Sailor Moon hiding behind Tuxedo Mask, looking fearfully over his shoulder. "What the hell?"  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Amy. "Darien?" she said, staring hard at Tuxedo Mask. "Is that really you?" 


	2. Life Stories And Deepest Secrets

Destiny's Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Sailor Moon. So if by chance someone decides to sue me, it would be pretty irrational, as I do not have a penny to my name at the moment!  
  
A/N: Juggling stories isn't as difficult as I thought it would be, so don't worry, I will still be as prompt as I normally am in posting my stories. Not that you were expecting any different, I hope. *Smiles* I also want to say thanks to:  
  
Miiaevia: You are such a darling! Thanks for your uplifting reviews. You're not going unnoticed. I promise. I welcome your faithful reviews, they are great. Thanks so much.  
  
AMI MIZUNO1: I know I can count on you to review my stories, and I always look forward to see what you're going to say next! Thanks for your support, it's very appreciated.  
  
For the rest of my reviewers, you're definitely not going unnoticed either. I value you all.  
  
Having said that, I'll stop blabbing on about how great you all are and give you a new chapter to review for me! So here goes nothing... -- Eli K*  
  
Chapter 2— Life Stories and Deepest Secrets  
  
The stormy cerulean eyes behind the mask closed momentarily. Never would he have thought that he and Serena would get caught out so soon. So now that they had been discovered, what was he to say? He couldn't very well say much with Lita Kino looking as though she was going to bash him into oblivion at any second. Slowly Darien de-transformed and sighed. Better to tell the truth than to lie now that the secret was so obviously out.  
  
"Yes, Amy. It's me." Darien still stood in front of Serena, protecting her.  
  
Mina looked utterly astonished. "You're Tuxedo Mask! Oh God. What the hell are you guys doing? What about Raye? How did you guys find out about the other's true identity?" The questions spilled thick and fast from the blonde's mouth, each one demanding an answer.  
  
Serena took this chance to speak up. "Oh, Mina, I never meant to hurt Raye. You have to believe me." She gripped steadfastly to Darien's white shirt, still as Sailor Moon.  
  
Unconvinced, the blue-eyed love goddess said, "Well, then what the hell are you doing if you don't want to hurt Raye, would you mind me asking that?"  
  
Hands on hips and ready for battle with Darien, Lita spat, "Just how did you know Serena was Sailor Moon to start with, Darien?" Emerald eyes flaming fire she waited for the obviously pathetic response he was going to give, probably something like: 'I saw her transform before a battle one day.'  
  
"One question at a time, please," Darien sighed, raking a frustrated hand through his glossy jet-black locks. "Okay. Serena doesn't want to hurt Raye and neither do I. But you of all people should know, Mina, that true love can't be forced to a halt. I assume you know this as you are Sailor Venus?"  
  
Outrage caused Mina's cheeks to burn red. "Just how did you know that, Darien?"  
  
"Did you tell him, Serena?" Lita shouted. "Let me guess, you told Darien all our life stories and deepest secrets, right? Oh, for God's sake."  
  
"No, just mine," Serena said, holding her head high. With Darien there she didn't feel inclined at all to cry or wimp out, something she thanked the universe for. It wouldn't do her any good to break down during something this important.  
  
Amy gazed carefully at the flaxen-haired meatball head, gauging her words meticulously before saying, "Serena, would I be wrong in guessing that you somehow used being Sailor Moon to your advantage in this situation?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Serena stammered, "Um. Well, you see, I... well, er..." She bit her lip, gazing at all their faces in turn. Lita looked ready to kill, Mina seemed extremely frustrated, and Amy appeared disappointed. "It's not easy for me, you guys. Can't you please look at this from my side?" she begged to no avail.  
  
"What, you wanted Darien so badly you just had to sneak behind Raye's back no matter what the cost?" Lita asked. Serena shook her head. "No? Then I don't understand, Serena. What would you call this if it wasn't betrayal?"  
  
"Well, it IS, but there's also true feelings involved here. The feelings Darien and I have for one another," Serena tried to explain.  
  
"Well what about Raye's feelings?" Mina said immediately.  
  
"You didn't think of that, did you, Serena?" Lita supplemented.  
  
"Whoa!" Darien shouted suddenly. "Stop, stop, stop! Give Serena a chance to explain herself, will you PLEASE?" He shook his head, adding, "Jesus Christ, do you really think Serena would intentionally hurt any of you?"  
  
Mina stared coldly at him. "The point is, Darien, she HAS hurt Raye, and she doesn't seem to have an excuse for it at all other than the fact that she thinks you're a great handbag. Never mind Raye's feelings."  
  
"I do NOT think of Darien as a handbag, Mina!" Serena spat. "I told you all, I am in love with Darien. Does that count for nothing to you?"  
  
"Well, so is Raye," Amy said logically. "Clearly, you were only thinking of yourself, Serena. The question is, just HOW did you manage to deceive Raye so cleverly? Surely she would have known if Darien were cheating on her. She's a very intelligent girl."  
  
Now the Scouts had Serena against the wall. Tears threatened to form in Serena's wide blue eyes, but she pushed them away forcefully. "Well, if Darien was in love with Raye, why's he standing here with me? Huh? He mustn't feel too much for Raye if he's with me. There's a difference here: Darien loves me back. We share the same feelings. It's one-sided with Raye."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely, Serena." Lita was appalled. "So now you're accusing Darien of using Raye, and also of Raye being stupid for loving Darien."  
  
Troubled, Serena said shakily, "It wasn't meant to come out like that!"  
  
Darien rolled his cerulean eyes in disgust. "All right. No, I was not in love with Raye. I liked her a lot, and truly thought the relationship had potential to develop further, but then Serena..." He trailed off, a flush beginning on his handsome face.  
  
Lita advanced on him. "But then Serena... what?"  
  
Darien and Serena remained stubbornly silent.  
  
Eyebrows creased, Amy spoke up. "Darien. Would you not have broken it off much sooner with Raye if you knew you had feelings for Serena? Why did you string her along? Tell me, because I'm sure Lita and Mina would love to know the same thing, only they're much too angry to ask you without hitting one of you right now."  
  
A puff of irritated breath was Darien's answer, and then, "Look. It's not my place to tell you exactly how Serena and I got together. But if I had known my feelings for Serena were true sooner, yeah, I would have instantly broken things off with Raye."  
  
"This is getting stupider by the minute!" Lita's voice rose heatedly. "What the hell is going on? We know you're lying to us about something. Okay. HOW did you get to know each other's secret identities? We know Serena blabbed, but why did she blab? It obvious she didn't know you were Tuxedo Mask before she opened her mouth about herself and the rest of us, judging from the look on her face."  
  
Darien knew he and Serena were getting in deeper than they were prepared for. "Look. I really think you guys should leave now. You just barged in here and started firing questions without waiting to hear us out, and frankly, I find that incredibly rude." He gazed gravely at the three irate girls facing off with he and Serena. "So I propose that you all go and let out steam elsewhere and come back when you are calm enough to discuss this rationally."  
  
Lita scoffed, "Are you ASKING us to go and tell Raye what we've just discovered? If you send us away without answers, we'll go and fill Raye in straight away."  
  
Darien laughed this threat off easily. "What, and add to her heartbreak? If you do that, you're no better than Serena and me. A real bunch of friends would cool off and find out the facts before saying anything, rather than blabbing what they think they know, Lita."  
  
Defeated momentarily, Lita was quiet.  
  
"So are you going to dob us in?" Darien asked, knowing full well he'd just bought Serena extra time to figure out what to do. There was no way Lita would want to add to Raye's confusion and heartbreak by telling half a story.  
  
Mina glared at Darien. "No."  
  
"Count yourself lucky, Serena," Lita put in. "Lucky that you have a boyfriend who can dig you out of a hole better than you could yourself. We won't tell Raye. We'll leave it up to you. But if you haven't said anything in two days, then I'll go ahead and give Raye half the story, got it?"  
  
Serena thanked Darien infinitely inwardly. "Right."  
  
Once the door closed behind the furious Scouts of Jupiter, Venus and Mercury, Darien sank back into his sofa, pulling Serena in tight to him. "That was close."  
  
Visibly shaken, Serena nodded. "I have two days to figure out how to say this to Raye without hurting her more than I have to... oh, Darien, there's just no way that can be done!"  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"What?" Serena whipped around to look at him. "Are you crazy? That'll make things worse!"  
  
"No, it will assure Raye you're not a liar, and that I can back up your story. It will also give me a chance to explain myself, something I want very much," Darien said softly. "Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her."  
  
Serena sighed long and loud. "I know, Darien. I know." 


	3. A Mass Of Compassion

Destiny's Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, as made clear plenty of times before... But hey, if you want to sue me, go ahead, cause you'll only get the clothes off my back.  
  
A/N: I'm going out of town for a few days, so I won't be able to update for about a week, possibly a little more. But this chapter should see you lot through till I'm home again! – Love, Eli K*  
  
*Stay with me. I will be back. * -- Delta Goodrem, singer/songwriter  
  
Chapter 3— A Mass Of Compassion  
  
Shaking with nerves, Serena de-transformed and said, "Look, I better go home... Mom and Dad will be getting really worried. I'm sorry about all this, Darien, I really am," she appealed. "I'm going to straighten it out as soon as I can."  
  
Darien hugged her close. "I understand. Go on. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay... bye, Darien," Serena said wistfully. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Serena. No go on, go home before your parents send the cops out looking for you," Darien said tenderly.  
  
A final hug, a sorrowful kiss and Serena found herself beginning the long journey home. She knew she had to do something. Soon.  
  
"No, not soon. Now. I can't live like this. I deserve whatever Raye gives me as a punishment," Serena said aloud, spinning around into the opposite direction and running all the way to Raye's temple. Her heart pounded from both physical exertion and panic, her limbs shook, and her mind was a disorderly mess of thoughts that were all desperately trying to merge themselves together to form something coherent.  
  
Chad answered the door, looking sombre. "Serena, Raye doesn't want to see anyone."  
  
"I know, Chad, but this is really important," Serena pleaded.  
  
Chad took one look at Serena's flushed face, dishevelled meatball-topped ponytails, tear-stained face and swollen eyes and let her in. "Okay, but Raye might turn ya away, so ya have to be prepared for it, okay, Serena?"  
  
"I know," Serena repeated, breathing deeply and closing her eyes for a second to hide the burning tears in them. "But I know I'll be able to talk to her."  
  
Leading Serena to Raye's room, he called out, "Raye, someone's here to see you."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to see anyone, I told you!" Raye shouted thickly from inside the room in which she had imprisoned herself for days. "Send them away right now."  
  
"Raye," Serena called out, her voice wobbling. "Please let me in. I really have to talk to you. Really," she pleaded. "Come on, Raye, don't shut me out." She wiped at her eyes and hugged her trembling body in hope.  
  
One long sigh later, Raye agreed to allow Serena in. Chad slunk away, leaving the girls alone. Sadly, Raye lifted her deep violet eyes to gaze at Serena. "Hi, Sere. I'm sorry I was such a grouch. I'd never shut you out. I'm sorry."  
  
That was all it took for Serena to explode shakily, "Don't, Raye. I can't stand it!"  
  
Confused, Raye blinked at her best friend. "You can't stand what? Me being sorry for trying to shut you out?"  
  
"That and how nice you're being to me. I don't deserve it, Raye. I'm a total bitch and I just want you to hate me for the rest of my life," Serena wailed. She sank down onto the floor and covered her face, her small frame heaving with heartbroken sobs.  
  
"Serena, what are you TALKING about?" Raye was astonished. "Why would I hate you for the rest of your life? You haven't done anything to me. In fact, you're my only source of real comfort... you have been ever since Darien and I..." She trailed off, sniffling back yet another round of tears. "So what could you possibly want me to hate you for?"  
  
"Raye, I have not been comfort. I've been a backstabbing, low-down, lying witch and I hate myself!" Serena sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Serena, just tell me whatever it is you're trying to tell me," Raye said uneasily. She had a feeling that what was about to come out of her best friend's mouth was not going to be something she'd like. In anticipation, Raye clutched at the worn white blanket over her.  
  
"You want me to tell you?" Serena gulped back another sob. "Fine, I'll tell you. Do you want to know why you and Darien broke up?"  
  
Raye narrowed her eyes. "Serena..." she said warningly.  
  
"Because I did it!" Serena shouted, hating herself infinitely. "I went over to Darien's apartment that night and I did it. I pretended to be you!"  
  
Any living colour in Raye's face slowly ebbed away until Raye was a sickly shade of white, like the white of the worn old blanket covering her. "What did you say?"  
  
"I used the disguise pen. I changed myself into you and went to his apartment to be with him. We ended up fighting and he ended things, believing I was you. That's why you didn't understand. I was the one who broke you up. But I never meant to," Serena wept. "I never meant to do that to you..."  
  
Now Raye understood perfectly. She understood exactly why Darien had finished things. She understood exactly why Serena had been such a mass of compassion since then. Because she felt guilty as hell about lying to Raye and deceiving Darien. Raye understood, all right.  
  
She also knew that she wanted Serena to get the hell out of her life.  
  
"Get out, Serena." Raye's voice was like that of the calm before the storm.  
  
"Raye," Serena whispered, unable to cry. She was too exhausted emotionally to cry anymore. "Raye, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Get OUT!" Raye shouted, the storm within fully outside now.  
  
"There's one more thing I have to tell you before I leave," Serena said.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Raye screamed. "I've heard enough, Serena! Haven't you hurt me enough? Just get out of my room, get out of my house and get out of my LIFE!"  
  
"Believe me, you'll want to hear this before you go running to Darien and tell him it was me that came to his place that night. He knows." Serena stood up, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"What?" Raye asked brokenly.  
  
"He knows it was me. He knows about the Disguise Pen. He knows that you're Sailor Mars and I'm Sailor Moon. He's Tuxedo Mask, by the way, but that's not that I want to tell you the most. This is going to make you want to kill me, but I have to say it before I die of guilt: Darien and I are in love, Raye. We're together."  
  
Serena stood there for a second more, and then ran before she saw the look on Raye's face. She'd done enough. She didn't want to have to stay there and see the results of her confession.  
  
So she ran. She ran all the way home. She threw Luna out of her room and locked the door. Nothing could lure her out, not even Darien, at this point in time.  
  
Well, maybe Darien... but it was only going to hurt more knowing that he was the cause of this entire rotten mess. 


	4. AN: Many Sincere Apologies!

To all you guys:  
  
I am so sorry I have been slack with my writing, but no fear, now I am here!  
  
I have moved recently and have had soooo much to do. I have been job  
  
searching and catching up with friends, and I will have a new chapter up for   
  
each story very very VERY soon!  
  
Again, I am so sorry I have been neglecting you wonderful people, but I  
  
have not forgotten you! I promise!  
  
So, look out for new chapters in the next few days!  
  
I really am sorry if any of you thought I had left you hanging. I would  
  
never do that to anyone. Many, many sincere apologies.  
  
UPDATES VERY SOON!!!  
  
-- Eli K* 


	5. Far, Far Away

Destiny's Sorrow  
  
4— Far, Far Away  
  
Raye saw Serena approaching the temple with the rest of the Scouts for today's meeting and instantly turned and whirled back inside. No way was she going to face Serena, that no-good, lying, cheating, backstabbing witch. "I'm never going to look at her again," Raye vowed. "Never, ever."  
  
She knew exactly how to do it. Slamming the door to her bedroom, Raye yanked a big, red bag from her wardrobe and ferociously jerked at the zip until it gave and the bag had a big, gaping hole in the top, ready to be packed. "Okay. Here we go."  
  
In went her overalls. In went three sweaters, two pairs of jeans, one long, flowing maroon skirt, four t-shirts, underwear, and female products... she couldn't very well leave without those. How embarrassing it would be if she got her periods and had no means of protection. Well, it wasn't going to be happening now.  
  
With a colossal effort, Raye managed to wrench the zip closed on the red bag. Now she was all ready to go. Then her big violet eyes caught sight of the lone picture of beautiful Darien on her dresser. With one quick motion, she stuffed it into the bag and again managed to do it back up.  
  
No sense leaving a note. Raye didn't want to be found. She was leaving for a reason, and being found was not part of the plan. Hesitantly, Raye picked up her transformation stick and her Scout communicator, wrapped them in a soft pink tissue and put them in her baggy jeans pocket.  
  
One last look in the mirror and Raye was out the window, running as if it was for her life. Down the road she went, running, running. Far away from the pain and tears, the heartbreak and sorrow that had ripped her apart for days on end. Finally she was going to be free of it. Once she got away from this place. But first she had to go somewhere. Then it was onto the bus, away, far, far away.  
  
***  
  
"Well, I never expected her to show up. I mean, she is heartbroken... about Darien..." Serena pushed away the guilt harbouring in her stomach and pushed open the front door leading into the Tsukino house. Luna lazed on her left shoulder, thinking deeply about Raye's absence from the meeting. What on Earth was happening to her Sailors? There had been massive tension between Serena, Mina, Amy and Lita. What WAS all this rubbish about, Luna wondered?  
  
"Serena, dear, can you PLEASE check the mail?" Serena's mother put her hands on her hips and glared at her fair-haired daughter in exasperation. "I have asked you five times today! Please do it right now."  
  
Serena had been halfway to the fridge to get something to eat when her mother's announcement forced her to turn away. She dropped her backpack and made a big show of stalking outside to the mailbox. Irene Tsukino simply shook her head and continued making dinner, ignoring her daughter's theatrics.  
  
Luna still basked on Serena's shoulder, enjoying the balmy light of the sun. When Serena jumped, Luna almost fell from her comfortable perch. "What on Earth?" Luna sputtered.  
  
"Sorry, Luna," Serena croaked.  
  
Luna saw that Serena's face was deadly white. "What is it? Serena, speak to me!"  
  
Silently Serena held up the pink tissue-wrapped package. "This."  
  
"Well, that's not a help to me. What's inside it?" Luna asked logically.  
  
Serena pulled out Raye's Sailor Mars transformation stick and the Scout communicator. "Luna, I think Raye's left," she stammered.  
  
"LEFT? What for?" Luna was shocked.  
  
"I—don't know," Serena stammered.  
  
"Serena." Luna fixed stern eyes on the blonde. "Don't think I haven't picked up on all this tension between you and the other girls. I get the feeling it's because of something you've done, as well. I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to know the truth. If it's going to affect the Sailors—which it already has—then I want the real story, and I want it now."  
  
Serena sank onto the concrete, cradling the transformation stick and communicator. "This is all my fault," she wept, hot, thick tears trickling down her pale face. "I can't believe what I've done... Raye, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Luna jumped onto Serena's lap, looking at her right in the face. "Serena, what HAVE you done? What could you have possibly done that would drive Raye away like this? Tell me now, because this is serious."  
  
"I know," Serena moaned. "I can't fix this unless I leave. Anyway, the Scouts would be a better team without me, huh? No sense denying that." She tucked her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You are going nowhere until you've explained this mess," Luna lectured. "Now. Start right from the beginning."  
  
Serena let out a long, shaking breath. "It all started the night of the ball."  
  
"The ball?" Luna blinked at Serena.  
  
"Yeah, remember the one I used the Disguise Pen to make myself a dress for?"  
  
"Yes, Serena, but that was a while back, wasn't it?"  
  
"Just let me finish, Luna!" Serena shouted.  
  
Luna sat in silence while Serena spilled out the whole sordid story, growing madder by the minute. Then when Serena got to the part about telling Darien who she was, Luna exploded.  
  
"Serena! Do you think that this is all a game? Do you think you can just go around telling whomever you want about your true identity? Do you realise you can trust nobody expect your fellow Scouts? This could get back to the Negaverse and we'd all be toast!" she addressed the young girl heatedly.  
  
"No, it won't." Serena lifted her chin.  
  
"What do you mean? You don't know that!" Luna argued.  
  
"I said, no it won't! And I do SO know that!" Serena stood up, towering over the cat.  
  
Luna narrowed her eyes. "How could you possibly know that?"  
  
"If you'll let me finish, I will tell you, Luna," Serena said, trying to remain calm.  
  
Luna almost fainted. "You mean there's more to this rotten debacle? Oh, Serena, you really don't stop at anything, do you?"  
  
"Well, here's why my identity will not get out... Darien is Tuxedo Mask." Serena sat back and awaited Luna's response.  
  
Luna sat stunned. "How do you know this?" she asked faintly. "Because he showed me. He also knows that Raye is Sailor Mars... well, he knows all our identities," Serena admitted, referring to herself and the rest of the Scouts bar Raye.  
  
Luna sat in silence once more as Serena continued right up until the end of the story. Then she dropped her head. She was trying to process everything but it was all too much to get through at once. She did know one thing, though.  
  
"Well, Luna?" Serena looked anxious and upset.  
  
"Oh, Serena." Luna shook her head slowly in utter consternation. "You really know how to mess things up."  
  
"Do you think I don't know that?" Serena objected, tears in her voice.  
  
"Right now, I have nothing to say to you. What I will order you to do is call the Scouts around, as I presume they know about this, and work out a way to find Raye." Luna swished her tail.  
  
"But they don't want to talk to me!"  
  
"Much wonder, but if you care for Raye at all, and I really do have to wonder, Serena, whether you have any care in the world left for the poor girl, you'll help to find her. If you can't get them here as Serena, you'll do it as Sailor Moon, leader of the Scouts, is that clear?" Luna questioned coldly.  
  
"Fine." Serena got out her communicator. As she waited for someone to come in, she felt a cold, numb fear seeping into her body. Where was Raye? If anything were to happen... 


End file.
